


She's The One That Wins It For Us All

by Anonymous_muxician



Series: Wanda Maximoff- The Strongest Avenger [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Powerful Wanda Maximoff, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Wanda is the most powerful Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician
Summary: Set during Infinity War. Not canon compliant because I like messing with canon and making people more powerful that they are in the movies. Namely, Wanda.A few scenes in the movie that could have gone differently if Wanda stepped up and showed what she was truly capable of.





	She's The One That Wins It For Us All

**i. Proxima Midnight & Corvus Glaive vs. Wanda**

It was very difficult to catch Wanda Maximoff off guard. Very, _very, _difficult to catch her off guard. Maybe at the beginning when she had just gotten her powers, or when she was still overcome with grief about her brother she had been a little distracted, and not able to constantly feel the environment around her. Not able to know when something was about to go wrong, which, she could actually tell now with incredible accuracy. Not even Vision with the mind stone was able to sense danger as well as she could and not even the Black Widow, a perfectly (incredibly) capable assassin, could sneak up on her. 

This why, when Vision and her were walking around one night, just breathing in the fresh air and talking like old friends, which they were, Wanda could feel a change in the air immediately. Vision and Wanda were due to check in with their respective teams the next day, so it was quite the surprise when they looked at the window TV's to their right to see that New York had been attacked by aliens (again). They continued to watch and their hearts dropped even more when they saw that Tony Stark had gone missing, and Wanda would bet anything that he was on that ship at that moment. 

She felt Vision begin to walk away, still facing her and explaining that he had to go. As he continued to walk away from her she felt a change in the environment around her that had been clear previously, she leaned forward quickly, gripping Vision's wrist and yanking him towards her none too lightly. There was a possibility she had used her powers to pull him towards her with a little extra force to cover the distance quicker. 

No sooner than she had done so, a large being walked out of the shadows behind the TV stand, large sword in hand that Wanda was sure would have gone straight through Vision had she not pulled him back when she did. 

As she and Vision stood side by side, Wanda's magic floating around her ominously, she felt another change, another being trying to sneak up on her from behind. She could tell they weren't human either, as her aura matched the other alien that was still slowly stalking towards them. As quick as she could be, which was actually quite fast, Wanda spun around and yanked the weapon she knew was in the hands of the alien behind her towards her with a burst of magic. She caught the weapon easily and looked at it, it looked like a scepter, she thought, one of those that shoot things like a gun. 

Wanda looked towards the alien and was proud to see a look of surprise flash over her face. Wanda had surprised her. She always loved when she could surprise people, and this was no different. She continued holding the staff she had taken from the alien, who appeared to be female, and looked towards her male counterpart as well. He had no surprise on his face but Wanda could feel it coming off of him just the same. 

Her gaze shifting between the two, with a continued hold on Vision's wrist, keeping him near her, Wanda spoke. "What do you want?" She asked, voice threateningly low, eyes glowing with power. 

The two aliens shared a look, before the female schooled her features into one of less surprise. "We're here for the stone." She said, her gaze shifting to Vision, who had shifted back into his natural red and blue form, the stone shining from it's place on his forehead. 

"I'm sorry, that is quite impossible." Said Vision, with that tone he always used when him or someone he cared about was being threatened, and right now, it was both. 

"Hmm." The alien hummed, and Wanda knew immediately that there was going to be a fight. She almost sighed. Really, when were they going to learn not to underestimate her? She tuned back into the conversation with a nearly nonexistent head shake showing her disappointment. "We'll see about that." And she leaped towards the pair, the other alien taking a step forward as well. They didn't get far, because, already knowing what she was planning, Wanda had let go of Vision's wrist and dropped the scepter to give her more control, and shoved her powers out in front of her, knocking both aliens back a good thirty feet. 

Wanda didn't want to kill them though, so she gestured to Vision that they should leave, and they both took off into the air, trying to make a quick escape. Their quick escape was halted when the two aliens still on the ground crawled over to the scepter Wanda had dropped, an oversight on her part she will admit, and shot at them, succeeding in hitting them and causing them to falter in their flight. They began falling towards a train depot, and the landing would have hurt quite bad if Wanda hadn't hurriedly formed shields around their bodies, protecting them from the impact to the concrete floor of the warehouse. 

The impact to the railing lining the tracks hadn't hurt them, thanks to Wanda's magic surrounding them, but it had shocked them enough to give the two aliens enough time to come to stand in front of them once again. Wanda and Vision shared a look, both nodding at each other before standing up to face the aliens and the fight they were being forced to partake in. They stand tall with their heads held high, which wasn't hard, especially since Wanda was standing with her magic surrounded her fists and Vision was staring them down with the Mind Stone glowing brightly in the middle of his forehead. They certainly were a force to be reckoned with, and the two aliens were about to find that out. 

Giving them one last chance to leave them alone, Wanda spoke. "We don't want to kill you..." She started, staring at them with glowing eyes. "But, we will... If you don't leave now." 

The aliens, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, their names Wanda had pulled out of their heads, had the gall to _laugh _at them, like she hadn't been disarmed by the girl stood in front of her before she had even seen her. Like they didn't lose the ability to surprise them, thanks to the witch's keen focus on the world around her. 

"I'd like to see you try."

But before she could leap towards Wanda once again, a train passed through the tracks behind her and Vision, and Wanda started, a grin growing on her face that grew even larger when the eyes of Proxima narrowed at her smile. The witch was the only one that wasn't surprised when the train passed, and Steve Rogers was there, seemingly out of thin air. 

Moving quickly, Proxima let her scepter fly, straight towards the man standing on the other side of the tracks who, in a show of great speed, turned and caught it mid-air. 

Wanda was kind of excited then, because she knew that if Steve was there, Natasha had to be close by. They had split off months ago and they were the hardest months of Wanda's life, being away from the red-head. She had missed her. She shook her head to bring herself back to the present. There were other issues at hand. 

Seeing that Proxima was caught off guard by Steve, Wanda seized her moment, throwing her hands out in front of her and pushing the aliens back once more. The distraction was enough for Steve to jump the tracks and end up on their side next to them. 

As soon as he reached their side, Steve began the fight, running towards the aliens who had just stood up and were raising their weapons, readying themselves for a fight. 

Vision, Wanda and Steve were teaming up on Proxima when she felt the presence of the one she really wanted to see, and her head snapped up to see Natasha fighting Corvus on her own, with Sam flying in to help take down Proxima. Seeing the Black Widow brought a rush of happiness through Wanda, as well as a slight rush of fear, seeing her fight the alien by herself. So, looking towards Steve, Vision, and Sam, seeing that they were doing quite well, Wanda sprinted towards where she saw Natasha. 

She reached her just as Corvus was about to hit Natasha with a powerful downswing of his weapon, and Wanda reached out with her magic and ripped the sword-like weapon out of his hands, much to his surprise and confusion. Already knowing who it was, and rolling with it, Natasha was able to grab the weapon from Wanda, who let her take it, and stab it straight through the gut of the alien. 

Figuring they wouldn't have to do much more, the two women turned to see Vision, Sam, and Steve finishing off Proxima, throwing her on the ground near her friend. Proxima sat up weakly, encouraging Corvus to get up, which was unlikely considering what Natasha did to him, and they knew that. "We will kill you." Natasha said, unknowingly mirroring Wanda's words from minutes earlier.

"You won't get the chance again." Proxima answered, and a beam shined down on them in front of their eyes, transporting the injured aliens into the ship above them before any of them had the chance to do anything. 

The five of them stood there in silence for a few moments, before Wanda took one look at Natasha and threw herself into her waiting arms. Natasha hid her face in the crook of Wanda's neck, which was made easier by the height difference between the two. 

"I missed you..." Wanda murmured into her ear.

"I missed you too." She heard Natasha answer, muffled against the skin of her neck. Wanda held her tighter, arms wrapped around her back tightly with Natasha's looped around her neck. 

After a few moments and a cleared throat from one of the men, Wanda knew they had to go. She pulled back and gave a lingering kiss to Natasha's temple before speaking. "We have to go." She said to the assassin, who nodded back and grabbed the witch's hand to tangle their fingers together. 

The group walked towards the Quinjet together, as they had done so many times before. Wanda and Natasha's hands were still tangled together and Wanda really didn't mind. It gave her reassurance that she finally had Natasha with her again. They walked up the ramp into the jet and Sam immediately went to the pilot's seat, quickly starting the jet up to fly them off. 

As soon as they were ready to take off Sam turned to Steve. "Where to, Cap?" He asked. 

Everybody's gaze moved to the man in question, waiting for his answer. They all already knew the answer really, there was nowhere else to go, so it wasn't a surprise when he spoke. 

"Home." 

They had been flying for a while, maybe two hours, Wanda thought, and her and Natasha were still sitting close with their fingers slotted together, when Steve spoke. "How did you two get out of that without a scratch on either of you?" He asked, eyes shifting between Wanda and Vision, who looked towards the former, knowing she had been the reason for that. 

"I fear it would have been much worse," the android started, "had Wanda not been paying attention to our surroundings." 

All eyes turned to the witch, and she shrugged, a little uncomfortable from the attention on her, before speaking. "Let's just say I felt them before I saw them." She answered by way of explanation. 

"It's just, I've heard of those two, and when they get orders to take something, they don't usually fail. And they've never been able to leave someone uninjured." Steve spoke, surprised at their lack of injuries. 

Wanda shrugged again. "They underestimated me. And you guys showed up before I could really fight them." 

"You would have won that too." Steve said, shaking his head in wonder. She was so powerful and it always caught him off guard. 

Something tells him that she's going to be the one to save the world. 

* * *

**ii. Wakanda (Part 1)**

The flight to Wakanda was long, and the quinjet was now crowded due to the addition of Bruce and Rhodey, but Wanda couldn't help but think that it was worth it. The country was beautiful, more beautiful than anything she had every seen. There were people everywhere, all living in harmony with no reason for conflict. She could see why Bucky had wanted to stay there, she thinks as she sees him and Steve share a hug after the latter gets off the jet. Wanda's mouth curls into a small smile as she sees the reunion. 

They allow a few moments for Steve and Bucky to catch up before they get to the real reason they were all there. The Mind Stone. Namely, getting the Mind Stone out of Vision's head without having to kill him, so Wanda could destroy it before Thanos has the chance to get it. Having the power she does really has its downsides. 

The medical room they are led to is quite extravagant, the room was mostly empty save for a table and some machinery in the center of the area. Vision is guided to lay on the table and Shuri got right to work, pulling out the advanced technology to scan the composition of the stone that resided in Vision's head. 

Shuri raises the tech above them and presses a button, causing an image of the stone to appear in the air above them. A very, very complex image of the stone. The group looked at it in wonder while Shuri looked at it in confusion. "The structure is polymorphic?" She asked, turning to Bruce. 

"Yeah, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." He said, to the confusion of absolutely everybody. Well, everybody except Shuri, that is. 

"Why didn't you just reprogram each of the synapses to work collectively?" She asked him, as if he had just said that two plus two equals four. 

"...Because, we didn't think of it?" He answers, obviously feeling quite stupid in the presence of the young genius. The others knew the feeling and each felt a pang for sympathy for T'Challa, who was probably used to feeling as they did in that moment. 

"I'm sure you did your best." Shuri said, a smug smile on her face that almost made Wanda laugh out loud. She liked her. 

"So can you do it?" She asked, turning back to the matter at hand. 

"Yes. But it will take time." 

"How long?" Asked T'Challa.

"As long as you can get me." She answered. 

Steve's attention turned to Wanda, as did everyone else's, God, she hates the attention. "Wanda, as soon as that stone is out of his head, you blow it to hell." He said.

She nods once. "I will." 

Wanda could see the battle happening in the field below, she could even pick out a few of her teammates, but they were severely outnumbered, she knew. 

She needed to be down there, but she _also _knew that they wanted her to leave, and she didn't think that the guards here would be able to keep the aliens from getting to Shuri and Vision. So, she had quite the problem on her hands. 

An idea was forming in her head, but she wasn't sure if it would work, when suddenly, the scales tipped again. Large machines were tunneling into the ground outside of the shield surrounding the city, completely bypassing the shield all together and coming up on their side. The machines were large and Wanda could tell that the people down there would have no chance against them. It took Rhodey and Sam too much of their ammunition to even take down one of the giant wheels rolling through the battlefield. 

Thinking about what she would have to do, Wanda knelt, placing her hands face down against the floor of the room they were in. Quickly, she began pushing her powers out, pushing them through the floor, and down the building to crawl through the battlefield towards the large wheels heading towards her friends. She could feel the magic weaving through the grass, but she couldn't see, and Wanda needed to see. 

Quickly, she felt out around for who the closest Avenger was, and was glad to see that it was Natasha, stood just a few feet away from where her magic sat in the grass. Pushing her magic further, unseen thanks to a little probability manipulation, Wanda was able to get close enough to Natasha to connect to her mind. She nudged a little bit, just to let the assassin know she was there, so as not to startle her when she spoke. She waited for Natasha's awareness before she said anything, which she received quickly.

_Natasha._

_A little busy here, Wanda. _Said Natasha, mostly focused on the animal-like aliens surrounding her, her and Okoye working together to take out as many as they could, and feeling her panic rise as she saw the giant wheels rolling through the field towards them.

Wanda felt the quick increase of fear and spoke again. _I can help. Look down. _Natasha did and was surprised to see a familiar sort of red magic floating in the air at her feet. She looked towards Okoye who's eyes were widening at the sight of the same thing, although the magic probably wasn't quite so familiar to her. Natasha heard the witch continue speaking again. _I will not affect your performance. I will just be seeing the same things as you, my magic is already there to help. _

Natasha nodded, before remembering that Wanda probably couldn't see her. _Okay. _

Immediately, Natasha could feel more of Wanda's presence in her head. She was sharing her sight with someone and it was an interesting feeling. 

They turned back to the battle at hand, and Natasha and Okoye continued taking out as many of the aliens as they could, before they began getting overwhelmed, seeing dozens of the creatures surrounding them on all sides. And then, to add to it, Natasha could see the wheels heading towards them, much closer than she feels comfortable with. She closes her eyes on instinct, flinching back, until she hears Wanda's voice in her head once more.

_No! Keep your eyes open! _

Forcing herself to do what she was told, Natasha turned back towards the wheels, estimating that they were about 50 yards away from them. Much too close, if you ask her. She was just about to disregard Wanda's order and flinch away again, the magic that she knew was still floating at her sides lashed out in front of her. The red first wrapped around the bottom of the wheels, stopping them in their tracks before lifting them off the ground completely. 

_Turn around. _Natasha heard Wanda grind out in her head, and she did as she was told, turning to look at the flow of creatures closing in on them. Natasha wasn't afraid, though. Wanda would take care of it. And she was right to think so when, as soon as she looked, the wheels still floating in the air suddenly slammed into the ground around them, missing both Natasha and Okoye and landing flat on the swarm of creatures that had almost reached them. 

Natasha let out a surprised laugh. _Damn. _She thought, and she was sure she felt Wanda's amusement. 

Okoye looked around in wonder and awe. "She did all this from up there?" She asked, twirling her spear around her hand. 

Natasha laughed louder, nodding her head. "She's incredible." 

She stopped when she felt the amusement in her head change to slight panic. _Shit. _She heard. _I have to go. __Corvus is here. _And the connection was severed, leaving Natasha a little worried. She shoved it to the back of her mind soon, however, as she could see another, smaller swarm of the creatures coming towards them. She crouched slightly and got ready to continue the fight. 

Back in the tower, Wanda had immediately felt the change in the air around her, and quickly, but gently, severed her connection with Natasha. She quickly stood from her spot on the floor and looked around, eyes still glowing slightly. She could tell it was Corvus, she recognized his aura, but he wasn't in the room yet. Wanda looked at the two guards who were watching her in surprise from her getting up so quickly, and the power they see still in her eyes.

"Someone is coming."

Their eyes widened even more and one of them spoke. "You can feel that?"

Wanda didn't answer, just nodded and pulled her magic to the surface of her skin. She gestured for the two guards to stand near her, and they quickly did what she said, going to stand beside her with their weapons raised. 

It was just a few more moments later when Corvus stepped into the room. He seemed surprised to see Wanda up there, although you wouldn't know if you just looked at his face. He always seemed to have the same expression. 

"I thought..." He started in a gravelly tone, and at this moment Wanda realized she had never heard him speak before. She wished she hadn't. His voice was harsh and uncomfortable. 

"I thought you were on the field." He said. 

"I guess you thought wrong." Said Wanda, before moving quickly. She reached out with her powers and wrapped them around the alien, gripping him tightly and thwarting any efforts of freedom from him. She held him in the air before turning around the face the windows that took up the majority of the wall in front of them. Keeping him there, she wound up, gathering her power until she let go, throwing the alien straight through the window. Wanda's aim was good, as he fell in the center of the battlefield, right in the middle of a swarm of the creatures they had set free to kill her teammates. _Justice, _she thought, smiling a smug grin which turned into a larger smile when she saw the surprise on the faces of the two women standing on either side of her. Even Shuri had stopped working just in time to see her chuck Corvus through the window like a softball.

"_Wanda was that you?" _ Wanda heard Steve's voice from the com in her ear. 

_"Was what me?" _She asked, not sure if he had seen her throw the alien out the window or if there was something else going on. 

_"Did you just throw Corvus out the window?" _

_"Oh, yeah that was me." _She said, smiling when she heard laughing from the other people on their channel. Even T'Challa and Okoye let out short laughs of disbelief. 

"I got it!" Wanda heard, shouted from where Shuri stood beside the table Vision had been laying on. She quickly moved over to stand by the genius to see what she had done. "I have separated Vision from the stone, now all we have to do it take it out. It's not connected to him at all." 

Before Wanda began to take the stone out, she turned the the android still laying on the table. "Vision? Are you still Vision?" 

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to make eye contact with her. Wanda was afraid they actually had lost Vision, when his mouth curved up into a smile and he spoke. "I'm quite sure I am still Vision." He said with a small chuckle.

Wanda laughed as well before she turned on her comm again. "Shuri did it. Vision is separate from the stone now." She said. 

"Great. Now get it out and destroy that thing, Wanda." Steve answered, sounding incredibly relieved. Wanda couldn't blame him. 

Turning back to the matter at hand, Wanda used her powers to slowly lift the stone out of Vision's head, leaving a hole that was quickly phased closed by the android. She lifted until the stone was floating in the air, surrounded by her red mist. She turned to the others in the room with her. "You should leave." She said. "I don't know what will happen when I destroy this but chances are there will be an explosion. A large one." 

Shuri shared a look with the other two women before nodding. "Okay. We will leave you to it. Come get me if you need anything else." She said, to which Wanda nodded before the three turned and left, leaving Wanda and Vision with the stone floating in the air between them. 

"You should leave too, Vision." Wanda said, not wanting him to get hurt. 

He shook his head, which was not a surprise to her, and said, "No, I will be fine. We both will." She smiled at him and nodded, ready for all this to be over. 

They both looked towards the stone floating between them, and Wanda began to form a sort of barrier around it, hoping that it would be strong enough to contain at least some of the explosion. "Be ready." She said, turning to Vision. "We might end up down in that battle field when this explodes, so be ready for a hard landing." 

He nodded his understanding, and Wanda turned back to the stone. Slowly, she began closing her right fist, attempting to crush the stone under the force of her magic closing in on it. It doesn't work at first, but eventually, when it seems like she's using all of her power, the first cracks begin to appear. The longer and tighter she holds her fist, the more cracks appear on the stone, breaking it apart. 

It was moments later when, knowing the stone was about to break, she looked at Vision to let him know, and almost immediately after, the stone broke. 

Wanda was right. There _was _an explosion. And, just as she expected, her and Vision were blown through the window, although with not as much force as it could have been had she not shielded them from the brunt of it. Either way, they were flying through the air high above the battlefield where eyes turned to the sound of the explosion and then followed the shapes of the two flying through the air. 

Natasha and Okoye had been looking for more of the alien creatures to fight after Thor had shown up mid-fight with a raccoon and a tree when they, and everybody else most likely, had heard and seen the explosion from the building towering above the battlefield. She gasped as she could see Wanda and Vision hurtling through the air towards the middle of the field, could feel panic rising in her as she saw the witch a bit too close to hitting the ground, when Wanda seemed to catch her bearings and throw her hands towards the ground, shoving her magic out to keep her above the ground. Around the same time, Vision finally seemed to figure it out and began floating alongside her. 

The two lowered themselves to the ground and Natasha found herself running towards them, seeming to forget Okoye standing beside her. The assassin reaches Wanda and throws her arms around her neck, not really caring that all the people there were watching the Black Widow cling to a girl like her life depended on it. She didn't care, because Wanda was safe, and she had destroyed the stone. 

She pulled back quickly, realizing that thought and looked up at the girl in her arms. "You destroyed it?"

Wanda nodded, smile fixed on her face. "I destroyed it." 

* * *

**iii. Wakanda (Part 2) - Thanos**

Really, Wanda should have expected it. She should have expected Thanos to try and use the time stone to un-destroy the Mind Stone. The Titan comes through his stupid space portal and Wanda thinks he was fighting them just because he knew he would win. Wanda was pretty much the last line of defense and she's a pretty damn good last line of defense, in her opinion. 

She watches Thanos step through the portal. She watches him wrap Natasha in branches before she even reached him, watched him crush Sam's wings and slam Rhodey to the ground with the power stone. She watched him punch Captain America straight in the face and warp reality with his stupid reality stone. Her and Vision stand side by side and when the Titan decided he's done messing with her teammates, he steps towards them and Wanda immediately sees what he's going to try. 

He lifts the hand that was contained in the gauntlet, the gauntlet with _five _infinity stones, so someone obviously didn't do their job, which means that _Wanda _is going to have to do their jobs _for them, _and he begins closing his fist. But, before he could, Wanda reached out, faster than anybody had seen her move, and held his hand in place. Seeing the red wrapped around his metal hand, Thanos looks up and meets her eyes. There was no fear in his expression, Wanda noticed, so he obviously still thought that there was a chance he could win and, if he was going up against anybody but her, he might have been able to. But, she was her, and she wasn't letting him get that stone. 

"Ah..." The Titan spoke, gazing at the girl with something close to amazement. "You have power." He said, and Wanda almost scoffed at the understatement but instead, she kept her hold on the gauntlet, knowing he wasn't trying to fight her yet. 

"Ah..." She taunted. "And you don't." 

He looked almost amused at her obvious challenge and that amusement grew when she could hear a few of her teammates calling out to try and stop her from fighting him. She narrowed her eyes at the Titan. "Try me." She said, and he did. He really did try.

Thanos raised one eyebrow before opting to just get it over with and get the stones. He began trying to close his fist, only to find that it stayed completely still. His gaze shifted from the girl in front of him to his hand, which still had a haze of red floating around it, keeping him from using the stones. Losing some of the smugness from before, Thanos began to try harder to close his fist, pouring all of his strength into trying to move his hand just that little bit. His hand shifted a bit closer to the clenched position, just slightly, but there was no chance for him to get further then that, as Wanda poured her magic into the gauntlet and began changing the density of the supposedly indestructible metal. 

As soon as she had changed it enough, she pulled the metal straight through his hand, right towards her, and she kept it floating in front of her, still wrapped in her magic.

The Titan looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to have such power. He thought her to be weak, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Thanos' expression finally turned to one of fear, finally realizing he might not win this, and because of a human girl, no less. He hadn't realized the extent of her power, the Titan thought she had powers from the Mind Stone but... She _was _reality. It flowered through her and she knew how to use it.

"You... You have reality in your veins..." He said, realizing that he would be losing that day, and Wanda saw the moment he made this realization, a smirk forming on her face. She began to nod, slowly, about to speak when she felt another change. Although, this time it wouldn't be a bad change... The Titan in front of her was moments away from death, if this went the way she thought it would. She stepped towards the Titan slowly, keeping the gauntlet well out of his reach and stopping in front of him when she spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You lose." 

And at that moment, there was an opening in the air above them, and out came Thor, holding Stormbreaker and aiming towards the best possible place for victory.

He aimed for the head. 

It was gruesome but the head rolling on the ground in front of them signaled the end of a fight stretched out too long and Wanda couldn't help the relief she felt. She quickly turned around, remembering that the majority of her friends were trapped somewhere within the forest. With a quick wave of her hand, they were all set free and they all began walking towards each other to gather around. All except Natasha, who got up from her spot in the dirt and ran towards Wanda, throwing her arms around her once more. 

"How did you _do _that?" Wanda heard mumbled against her collarbone. 

"He was right. I have reality running through my veins." She answered. 

They pulled away from each other as the others came to a stop gathered around them. Everybody was pretty beaten up but they were alive, and that's what mattered. 

Wanda spent a lot of time answering questions and being thanked and congratulated, along with a long list of other things, but she didn't mind, really. Things could have ended in a completely different way that might not have included all of them there together. 

Which reminds her...

Where was Tony? 

_fin_


End file.
